


House Arrest

by French_Toast_XD



Category: Walker (TV 2020), Walker Texas Ranger (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Walker is a 6 foot soft and you can't tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Toast_XD/pseuds/French_Toast_XD
Summary: Walker can't resist messing with Micki on house arrest.
Relationships: Cordell Walker/Micki Ramirez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	House Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> Let's get this ship kicked off with a soft and short fic :)

"Micki! Open up!" Cordell shifted at the door waiting for her. The door flew open to a cozy Micki in sweats and one of his sweatshirts. 

"Walker if you forget your keys again you're gonna be sleeping outside" she rolled her eyes and let him in.

"I don't believe you" he leaned in and pecked her. Closing the door behind him. 

"What are you doing home so early?"

"I convinced Cap to let me come babysit you cause I know you don't believe in bedrest" he smiled as he made extra emphasis looking down at her, knowing it would irritate her. 

"I don't need a babysitter babe" she limped back over to the couch trying to keep her weight off of her cast.

"Clearly you do, cause you're not in bed" he walked up behind her and scooped her up bridal style, startling her. 

"Walker!" 

"I'm just helping you out" he walked to the room and put her down on the bed gently. 

"I'm perfectly capable of walking" she scowled at him.

"Perfectly?" he raised his eyebrow at her cast and moved as she tried to hit him.

"I hate you"

"No you don't" he watched her turn on her side.

"Yes I do"

"Take it back"

No answer.

Cordell took his shoes off, his jacket following shortly after and set them next to the chair. "Take it back Micki or I can't be responsible for what happens next" he waited for a moment for her to speak to no avail.

He shrugged and jumped on the bed, pulling her to him and beginning to mercilessly tickle her.

"Really Walker!?!" she swatted his hands and tried to roll away from him but he pulled her back and readjusted on top of her. 

"Take it back" he dug his hands deeper into her sides making her cry out in laughter.

"Stop it you dick!"

"Take it back! Say you love me!"

"I take it back, I take it b-back" Micki smacked his hands off and caught her breath.

"That's not all" he rested his hands on her waist as a warning. She was still quietly catching her breath.

"Micki" he slid his hands to her ribs. 

"I love you Walker, happy?"

He smiled and kissed her. Moving her hair from her face, he adjusted so his weight slightly leaned into her and deepened it. 

She pulled back for air and looked at him smiling.

"What?" he asked.

"I love you"

"I love you too" he kissed her forehead and fell next to her. "Bring it in Ramirez" she moved over to lie on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

"I think I can live with having a babysitter, just for now"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please excuse any spelling errors. :)


End file.
